1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding apparatus and an image forming system which are connected to an image forming apparatus and the like to perform a gluing process on discharged sheets to be bound as a booklet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is devised a sheet post-processing apparatus, for example, a bookbinding apparatus, which performs a gluing process on a predetermined position of sheets (recording sheets), on which images are recorded by an image forming apparatus, to be bound as a booklet by a bookbinding apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,458 disclose a bookbinding apparatus which sequentially stacks multiple sheets conveyed from a copying machine to be aligned while gluing the sheets one by one, and pressurizes glued portions of the stacked sheets to form a sheet bundle.
In the bookbinding apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,458, the glued portions of the multiple sheets stacked on a stacking unit are pressurized by a pressurizing bar while holding a sheet positioned on top of the sheets by a holder. In the bookbinding apparatus, in a case where an operation interrupting event such as out of sheet, out of glue, or sheet jamming occurs in a state where the sheets applied with glue are stacked on the stacking unit, it can be considered that a mode of the bookbinding apparatus is shifted to a waiting mode for temporarily stopping a bookbinding process.
However, when the mode is shifted to the waiting mode upon occurring the operating interrupting event such as sheet jamming occurs, glue applied to the sheets stacked on the stacking unit may be dried before the sheets are pressurized. Therefore, there is a fear of causing a problem in that, for example, adhesion between sheets is deteriorated and bookbinding is not properly performed even if the sheets are pressurized after the waiting mode is released.